In recent years, computing devices have become more energy efficient and smaller in size. Such reduced sizes have allowed computing devices to be utilized by users in a mobile environment, regardless of whether the users are at work, at home or travelling. However, the reduced sizes of the computing devices also increases one or more risks associated with theft. Efforts to reduce the risk of theft include attaching a cable between the computing device and a stationary structure, such as a table or a wall. Such efforts require, in part, that the user maintain possession of a key or other locking mechanism, a specialized lock attached to the computing device, and/or a cable to secure the computing device to the stationary structure.